


Feliz cumpleaños

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Bruce no le da un abrazo, Cumpleaños, Daño emocional/Consuelo, Dick necesita un abrazo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lejos de casa, M lo abraza, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Richard, él primero que no pasa con su familia. Y aunque todo pinta para mal, siempre hay alguien que se encargará de animarlo.





	Feliz cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Como saben, estoy mudando mis trabajos de Amor Yaoi hacia acá y Fanfiction.

Feliz cumpleaños.

 

Se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro. Había escapado de sus compañeros, para buscar la privacidad de su cuarto solitario, aquel cuartito en el que solo dormía. Y es que eso hacía. Con ilusión, encendió el comunicador, esperando que Bruce no estuviera tan ocupado como para no enviarle un mensaje de voz grabado aunque fuera. Y entonces, aunque quiso evitarlo, su mente viajó de nuevo al pasado.

 

Recordó esa forma tan cariñosa que Alfred tenía de despertarlo cuando llegaba una noche antes del día especial, subiéndole una gran rebanada de pastel desde que fuese un niño apenas. Y las palabras cariñosas que durante los primeros años le susurró para evitar que siguiese triste por la pérdida de sus padres. A eso había que agregarle el hecho de que Bruce siempre se hacía un tiempo, a petición del mayordomo, para llevarlo a ese restaurantito que le gustaba, y que a su padre le parecía tan corriente. Pero igual lo llevaba con una sonrisa y las mejores intenciones, hasta que el dueño murió y cerró.  
Pero para ese entonces, un nuevo integrante se había unido a la familia, logrando alegrarlo un poco. Tener a otro niño en casa era nuevo, pero a Dick le gustaba. Le gustaba molestarlo un poco, también ser cómplice de muchas de sus travesuras. Pero, sin duda, prefería por sobre todas las cosas los tiernos regalos que su hermano menor se esforzaba en hacerle ese día. Jason nunca fue muy dado a las muestras de afecto, pero se esforzaba y la intención para Dick era lo más importante. Porque así era Dick, no importaba cuan penoso fuese el regalo. Si a él le decían que era un regalo, bastaba con eso para aferrarse a él con uñas y dientes, y guardarlo como el más preciado tesoro.

Así eran los regalos de Jason.

Las cosas cambiaron con su muerte. Fue una época dura. No podía hablar con Bruce sin discutir, además de sentirse culpable. Culpable por no haber estado allí. Por no haber protegido a su hermanito. Y por estar enamorado del hombre que lo había criado. Se maldijo tantas veces al pensar en aquello. En desear a su padre. No. En desear a un hombre que había intentado criarlo como su padre, y que de alguna forma caprichosa del destino, ocupó un lugar en su corazón que se suponía debía estar apartado para otra persona más joven. Algo así le dijo Bruce.

Luego llegó Tim, con su cariño infantil, y su torpeza, lo cual lo hizo adorarlo de inmediato. Congeniaron perfectamente. Su actitud siempre activa, y protectora, era perfecta para la personalidad algo retraída y taciturna del más joven. Fue tanta su unión, que llevó al padre adoptivo de ambos a tratar de apartar un poco a Richard.

 

Porque Bruce no estaba acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención de su primer petirrojo. No estaba acostumbrado a no recibir sus visitas y que, por el contrario, buscase a alguien más joven como él mismo le recomendó. Tardó un poco en comprender que la relación de esos dos era totalmente fraterna. Que Tim en Dick había encontrado refugio, y que Dick era poseedor de un insaciable espíritu paterno.

 

Lo cual vio más claramente con su hijo biológico. Eso solo hizo empeorar las cosas. Porque su hijito, era una versión joven de él. Tal vez demasiado desde su perspectiva, pero no de la de Damian. Porque el chico de inmediato lo supo. Grayson, era más que el hijo mayor de Bruce y tenía la certeza de que su hermano mayor albergaba algo más que cariño puramente familiar hacia su padre. Pero no lo permitiría. Porque se dio cuenta apenas los primeros abrazos del joven acróbata lo hicieron sentir especial. Grayson sería suyo, y únicamente suyo. No lo compartiría con su padre, porque no lo merecía. En su mente infantil, el único que podía tener derecho alguno sobre el muchacho de circo era él, porque él lo había decidido así. Ni el zombie de Todd, ni el llorón de Drake le quitarían el cariño paternal que locamente Grayson le profesaba. Mucho menos, su padre. Aunque nunca previó morir antes de poder hacer algo más.

Y con la muerte de Damian, Dick se vino abajo. Provocó la pena de Tim, la rabia de Jason y los celos de Bruce.

Celos que se transformaron en crueldad. Comprendió luego de un tiempo, que había perdido al alegre niño, que el joven estaba cambiando. Que ya no era su petirrojo.

 

Y en un último esfuerzo lo envió lejos. Lejos de sus hermanos, que competirían con él por su cariño. Lejos de él, que no soportaría más tiempo. Lejos del recuerdo de Damian, el rival que nunca superaría…

Y allí estaba él. Porque pensó que sería una buena idea. Porque creyó que la pérdida del que había sido como su hijo podría sanar si no estaba en esa ciudad. Lo que no esperaba, era que al hallarse totalmente solo, la nostalgia lo golpeara tan fuerte.

Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos y contuvo los deseos de llorar. De llamar a Bruce por décima vez. De esperar una muestra de cariño. Lo que no se esperó nunca fue escuchar un carraspeo incomodo a sus espaldas. Sorprendido y avergonzado se puso de pie para encontrar a ese hombre en su habitación.

El más alto lo miró incomodo, porque no sabía cómo tratar el tema. En la mano derecha cargaba una pequeña cajita, cuyo contenido era obvio. Una de esas tartas miniatura, suficientes para una persona. Se rascó la nuca con la mano libre y se acercó al otro con paso firme, como siempre.

Así era él. Dick recordó que la primera vez que lo vio no pudo evitar pensar que era como Bruce. Y así de rápido como lo pensó, se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba.

Porque Lucas era directo. Rudo y a veces incluso era tosco, pero sincero. Tanto que contrastaba con Bruce.

Lucas era despreocupado, confiado de saber que tenía todas las respuestas. Pero aun así, se sorprendía con él.

Lucas era incontenible cuando algo le gustaba. Ya se lo había probado.

A Lucas no le importaba la diferencia de edad. No era mucha, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Recordó de inmediato porqué al tiempo de conocerlo y trabajar con él, se dijo a sí mismo: “¡Al diablo Bruce!”

Había encontrado lo que nunca buscó, pero que amaba.

El castaño dejó el pastelito en la mesa y lo rodeó con sus brazos, tomándolo con fuerza de la cintura. No lo decía aún, pero sus ojos eran bastante sinceros. Estaba celoso. Besó sus labios como si fuese a desaparecer, y con torpes pasos se dirigieron a la camita individual. Sus encuentros, afortunadamente habían aumentado cuando Helena le pidió al vigilante unirse a la agencia. Entonces podía verlo más seguido, y pasar más tiempo con él.

Una vez más, Lucas lo hizo olvidarse de todo, entre palabras de cariño y consuelo susurradas al oído lo fue seduciendo cada vez más.

Él mismo le quitó la ropa al castaño, y devoró de nueva cuenta sus labios, con más rudeza. Las manos del más alto lo recorrieron totalmente, recordándole cuantas veces ya se habían entregado. Tocó esos lugares que a M lo enloquecían, recibiendo el mismo trato siempre amoroso de su parte.

Luego, llegó el punto importante. Se sentó sobre Lucas, enterrándose él mismo el bien dotado miembro en su interior.

No tardaron en lograr estallar ambos, y el castaño arropó al menor cuando se hubo dormido. En la estrecha cama apenas cabían ambos, pero eso los obligaba a dormir más juntos.

El comunicador de su amante se encendió y se dejó escuchar la voz cansada de un hombre, la culpa podía escucharse a todas luces.

La cara de Lucas se deformó en una mueca de desagrado. Arrugó la nariz un poco y apagó el aparato, aun celoso. Que el héroe de Gotham se pudriera. Él había logrado sanar al pajarito herido que encontró un día, con mucho trabajo y cariño. Y no iba a permitir que de nuevo fuese lastimado.

Besó la frente del acróbata y dijo con voz ronca

— Feliz cumpleaños, Richard.

**Author's Note:**

> No supero mi hype por estos dos, como pueden ver. Y también se nota que estoy enojada con Bruce, ¿no? Ya va casi un año de que terminó Grayson, y bueh ¿?
> 
> Me encanta recibir sus comentarios criaturas, y saber que les parece.


End file.
